


Preath one shots

by TrikruTobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Locker Room, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikruTobin/pseuds/TrikruTobin
Summary: Utah v Thorns finishes 2-2 and Tobin has something to say about her girlfriend scoring on her team twice. Or rather something to do about it....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a close friend.  
Hope you enjoy it ;)

"Yo" tobin grins, entering the away team locker room, a place she usually has no reason to be around. 

However this is no 'normal' situation. 

The Thorns just played against UTAH, resulting in a 2-2 tie, which would typically put tobin into a strop, like a little girl. But Christen Press's outstanding two goals overshadow any feeling of disappointment. 

"Tobin? Hey! This is unexpected." Christen looks up with a warm welcoming smile. 

"Unexpected?" Tobin raises her eyebrow, slowly walking inside, noting the room is empty. 

"Yes, considering we live together Toby" Christen laughs, confused as to why they aren't meeting back home. 

"I just um...wanted to um congratulate you on the goals today, although don't you dare think that you are the new nutmeg queen here" Tobin glares at her, but it soon turns into a big smile at how proud she is. 

"I have a great teacher" christen winks at her, standing up, taking tobins hands as they stand barely apart from each other.

"I'm proud of you" Tobin tells her truthfully, looking lovingly into her girlfriend's soft eyes. 

"I know" Christen smiles back at her, leaning in for a kiss "I'm forever proud of you" she giggles, pulling away from the kiss, realising she is wearing considerably less than her partner. 

Tobin follows Christens eyes down, a smirk forming on her lips when she takes in the sight of christen in just her sports bra and shorts. 

"You're wearing too much" Christen tells her, biting her lip, looking back to make sure the door is closed. 

"Umm is that so?" Tobin asks, raising her eyebrow, pulling back to remove her jersey before uniting their lips once more in a passionate kiss. 

Their hands begin to wander, exploring exposed skin, their touch heating the skin of the other, the kiss deepening. Tobin reaches up to gently squeeze christens breasts through the material of her sports bra, which is swiftly discarded when it becomes too much of a barrier. She leans down to take her right nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it, swirling it around before sucking gently, repeating the process with the other. Christen moans, her head falling back, her hands rubbing Tobin's strong, toned back. "Baby" she moans, wanting to return the favour. 

Tobin works her way up to kiss christens lips again, her own lips paying attention to Christens neck and sharp jawline on the way, her hands on christens hips, her fingertips lightly glazing over her ribs causing christen to shiver.

Christen reacts in turn, pulling off tobin's sports bra, paying the same attention to her breasts.

Tobin grows impatient, pushing her down onto the bench. 

"Time to reward you" she tells christen, a fire in her eyes as she drops down, kneeling in front of christen, noticing a small wet patch on her pants. "Fuck baby, you're so wet" she gasps, running her fingers over it, drawing a moan out of her girlfriend. She makes quick work removing Christens pants, leaning in to kiss christens thighs and then around her pussy before finally dipping in for a taste, the sweet nectar of her juices exciting her taste buds. "Fuck" christen gasps, feeling Tobins tongue where she needs her most.

Christens reaction encourages tobin as she starts to lick and fuck her pussy with her tongue, relentless in her ambitions to make her cum for her reward. 

Strong thighs from years of soccer begin to close tightly around Tobins head, pulling her deeper into her pussy, not letting her go.

Tobin wraps her arms around christens thighs, squeezing them as she turns her focus to the throbbing clit in front of her, drawing the loudest moan from Christen.

"Shit baby I'm so close" Christen whines, her breathing uneven, hitching with every flick and suck on her sensitive clit. Tobin keeps going, fuelled by lust and the cries and moans escaping the lips of the brunette Goddess. 

"Fuckkkk" christen cries out, her thighs clamping around Tobins head as juices rush out from her pussy, a feeling of electricity coursing through her body. 

Tobin moans into her pussy as she feels juices flood out, trying to lap them up, savouring the wonderful taste of her girlfriend. 

Finally christen calms down, her breathing slowly returning to normal, her thighs releasing Tobin who looks up at her with a grin, some juices dripping from her chin.

"Wow" is all christen can say, post orgasm bliss clouding her mind. 

"A good reward?" Tobin asks with a smirk, standing up in front of her.

"The best" christen nodded, her eyes falling to the bulge in tobins boxer shorts. She licks her lips, eager to return the favour. 

"See something you like?" Tobin asks, smirking at Christens longing gaze downwards. 

Christens response requires no words, she reaches forward and pulls down Tobin's boxer shorts, licking her lips when her hard cock springs free from its confinement. She wastes no time in giving it attention, slowly stroking it, feeling the weight and hardness of it in her hand, noticing it throbbing from tobins desperation. "Fuck" tobin moans finally getting attention where she needs it most. 

Christen moves forward slowly, looking up into tobins eyes the whole time as she leans down and teasingly licks the head of the cock in front of her causing tobin to shudder, her legs nearly giving way. 

"Oh god christen, keep going" she encourages her, pulling a few loose strands of hair from her girlfriends face, allowing christen to focus on her throbbing cock. 

Christen takes the head into her mouth now, still looking up into tobins eyes, the eye contact making it an even hotter sight as she begins to sink down, immediately taking half of Tobins perfect dick into her mouth. 

Tobin groans loudly, her hands tightening in Christen's hair, not enough to bring pain but enough for Christen to realise the feelings she is causing. This encourages her to start bobbing up and down, gradually taking more and more until she is comfortably sucking Tobin's whole cock like she means it. 

The groans and gasps coming from Tobins mouth turn her on so much, her pussy dripping juices down her thighs again. 

She strokes the base of tobins cock rapidly, squeezing it occasionally while she sucks on the rest, working tobin so expertly to the edge of cumming. 

"Shit baby I'm close" tobin warns her, gritting her teeth, trying to hold on a little longer.

Knowing tobin is close spurs christen on even more. She reaches down and gently squeezes her full balls, trying to get her over the edge. 

"Fuckkk I'm cu…" tobin begins to cry out, the words dying the moment she begins to shoot a warm load into christens eagerly waiting mouth.

Christen moans, feeling thick spurts shooting down her throat, enjoying the taste and even more so the sounds of pleasure coming from her girlfriend. 

When Tobin finishes she pulls out with a pop, leaving christen immediately licking her lips, favouring the wonderful taste. That sight is enough alone to keep her hard, a gift of stamina that both her and christen appreciate a lot. 

"Now that I've rewarded you for your goals, I do need to get back at you for scoring on my team" tobin laughs, stroking her saliva coated cock, pulling christen up and turning around so she is leaning against the bench, bent over it, her perfect ass presented to her woman. 

"I don't regret it." Christen giggles, knowing how tobin gets when she doesn't win, but not caring. 

"Is that so?" Tobin asks, her voice deep and sexy, making christen even wetter at the prospect of being taken by her girlfriend. 

"Mmm" christen hums in agreement, the sound turning into a moan when tobin suddenly pushed into her pussy without warning. 

"Oh shit" she gasps, biting her lip to stop a scream of pleasure as tobin enters her to the hilt, bottoming out inside her needy pussy. 

"You're so tight" tobin groans, setting a rhythm, thrusting into her girl, feeling soft velvety walls squeezing around her big cock. 

"And you're so big" christen moans, gripping the bench tightly as if holding on for her life as tobin sets fast pace.

Tobin thrusts harder into her. "This...is...for...scoring...on...us" she tells christen in between thrusts, slapping her well toned ass a few times, watching those big cheeks jiggle. "Damn i love soccer" she admits, loving the wonders done to christens ass and thighs from it. 

"You like my big butt huh?" Christen asks, shaking it slightly as tobin continues to thrust into her. 

Tobin groans at the sight, which in turn makes her go even faster, pounding christen, giving her everything she has, needing to cum badly and also teach her girlfriend a lesson for scoring against her. 

She reaches around, rubbing christens clit as she fucks her from behind.

"Fuckkkk" christen cries out, the added stimulation sending her over the edge and she hits her orgasm hard.

The feeling of christens walls squeezing and clamping down around her cock sends tobin over the edge too and she begins to shoot deep inside her, slowing down, allowing the both of them to ride out their orgasms.

"I love you" christen looks back into her eyes, so lost in the feelings of her orgasm and her pussy being filled by her girlfriends seed. 

"I love you too" tobin smiles at her, slowly pulling out once she has finished, a small trail of her cum trickling out of Christen's well fucked pussy. 

"Lets get home. We're not finished" tobin tells christen with a grin. 

"God yes. And I hate having to try to be quiet her" christen laughs and stands up, her legs nearly giving way. 

"Easy girl" tobin laughs at christens loss of control, tossing her a towel to clean off, pulling her clothes on.

"And I assume you were going easy on me just before?" Christen raises an eyebrow at tobin.

"I'll show you that wasn't easy once we get home" tobin winks at her, grabbing her hand once they are changed, leading her out of the changing room, noticing a few awkward glances from stadium staff and some of her thorns teammates in the corridor area. They make a swift exit, giggling the whole way like teenagers.


	2. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin scores an important game winning goal and gets lucky after the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend demanded a part two and I am weak so here it is lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it

“Woooooo yes Tobin!!!” Christen yells from her private box at Providence Park, not caring about the attention that she draws to herself in her appreciation of her girlfriend. Tobin has just scored the game winning goal against NC courage in the playoff final. 

The final whistle draws the game to a close and Christen can’t help the beaming smile across her face as she watches the celebrations on the field, so proud of Tobin, knowing just how much this means to the person who matters the most in the world to her. She watches on as time passes in a blur of passionate celebrations of the Thorns winning the trophy. She loves playing for UTAH but ideally she would be in her home of Portland or her beloved LA, so seeing the Thorns winning doesn’t cause her as much pain as it would if NC were to win. Well that and the fact that Tobin Heath the love of her life plays for the Thorns…

She bumps into Tobins family on the way down from her box, hugging them and chatting about the game. She always feels so welcome and at home with them. They are like her family, and if all goes well, soon to be her family for real. 

“Hey you.” Christen greets Tobin a while later outside the stadium, still wearing the smile that nothing can wipe from her face. Tobin runs in her direction, immediately jumping into her arms and pulling her into a warm embrace, one that is filled with so much love. 

Tobin finally pulls back from the embrace “I did it!!” she says proudly, grinning from ear to ear, so joyful to have won the game herself and for her team. 

“I’m so proud of you” Christen smiles back at her, looking around before pulling Tobin in for a quick kiss once she is sure that there is no one watching. 

“Come on, let's get you back home. You must be tired” Christen continues after the kiss, knowing that once the adrenaline of the win wears off Tobin will be sleeping like a baby almost instantly. Also because she has other plans for when they get back home, plans which definitely aren’t for public. 

“Ok, just one sec, I saw some fans that were desperate to meet me near the car park.” Tobin tells christen, not wanting to let her fans down because she appreciates their support so much. She wanders over and spends a good twenty minutes meeting fans, taking photos with them and signing autographs. 

Christen watches on, still unable to wipe the smile from her face as she watches her girlfriend being adorable as she poses for a selfie with a young fan and laughs when another fan asks Tobin to pretend to hit them for a photo. 

After a while they finally leave and drive to their home on the outskirts of Portland, chatting about the final and their plans for the off season, their hands occasionally touching here and there all the way, the small contact sending shivers through their bodies knowing what is in store when they get home. 

Tobin lets out a small whine when she gets inside, finally realising the aching of her tired muscles. Christen comes up behind tobin and wraps her arms around her, holding her girl for a while, nestling her face in tobins neck, occasionally kissing from her shoulders to her neck and jaw.

"What do you need baby?" Christen asks, noticing Tobin's discomfort and wanting to help her girlfriend out. 

"A shower. A warm shower" tobin answers with a soft voice, needing to loosen up and relax after the intensity of the game. 

"Sounds good" christen smiles and releases Tobin from the hug, grabbing onto her hand and leading her upstairs to their bedroom where they strip off and move into the ensuite bathroom. 

Christen turns the shower on and yelps as the water comes out cold at first. Tobin laughs at Christens reaction, giggling as Christen gives her a little pout. “You ok there?” tobin asks her with some sympathy. 

“Yeah urgh I forgot it always starts cold” Christen whines.

“Is it hot now?” Tobin asks, standing a little to the side, taking in the beautiful sight of Christen, her eyes blessed at the sight of her nude body.

“Yeah come join me” Christen smirks and encourages Tobin forward, pulling her into the warm water flush against her own body. Tobin lets out a small moan at the skin contact and also from the feel of the water that is relaxing her aching muscles. She looks up at christen and without hesitation unites their lips in a passionate kiss, her tongue fighting Christen’s for control. Her hands rub up and down Christens toned back while they kiss and then move around to gently massage her breasts. Christen pulls back from the kiss suddenly, a moan escaping her swollen lips caused by the actions of Tobin's hands squeezing her breasts. Tobin takes advantage of the break in the kiss to lean down and take one of christens nipples in her mouth, flicking across the hardened nub, lightly grazing her teeth over it which only adds to the frequency and volume of christens moans.

“Fuck tobin” she gasps, her own hands moving to rest on tobins ass, feeling the smooth skin, giving it a little squeeze while tobin switches breast. Soon after, Tobin leans up to kiss her once again now backing her up against the wall, the cool contrast of the condensation causing Christen to shiver before the hot touch of tobins hand trails down her body until it reaches her core. Tobin groans as she feels wetness, most of which she is sure isn't from the shower water. "Is this for me baby?" She asks, slipping a finger inside Christen eliciting a loud moan.

"Fuck...yes daddy" Christen whimpers, unable to form words from the excitement and feelings tobin is causing her body.

Tobin enters her with another finger, curling them inside the warm tightness, hitting Christens G spot, knowing exactly what she is doing. She quickly gets christen to the edge, listening to her breathing becoming more and more erratic, feeling the warm water cascading down their bodies as she works to make her girlfriend feel good. 

"I'm...oh shittt...fuck...I'm close" christen cries out, her head resting back against the wall, barely able to stand as Tobin increases ber efforts even more, her thumb circling christens clit which sends her over the edge with a loud cry. "Tobiiiinnnnn" christen screams, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend, allowing tobins mouth to silence the yell from the orgasm rushing over her. Tobin slows down the movements of her fingers, allowing Christen to ride out her orgasm. Christens legs tremble, threatening to give way beneath her. Tobin slowly withdraws her fingers and brings them to her lips, watching Christen the whole time. She licks and sucks the juices from her fingers, moaning at the delicious taste, not stopping until she has gotten all of Christens sweet essence. Christen watches in fascination, her eyes dark, clouded with lust, which doesn't go unnoticed by tobin. "I need you" tobin husks after she finishes cleaning her fingers, her cock hard and throbbing, poking against christens thigh, smearing some precum on her leg which is quickly washed off by the warm water of the shower. In one smooth movement Tobin picks christen up and pushes her against the wall, her strong arms easily holding Christen up before she comes to rest against the wall. Christens thick, strong thighs wrap around Tobins toned frame and her arms reach out to hold onto Tobins broad shoulders.

Tobin lines up the head of her cock with christens dripping pussy and pushes inside in one movement, bottoming out inside christens tight hole, her eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of christens velvety walls closing around her. "Oh my god" she groans, biting her lip, struggling to control herself. 

"Fuck you're so big" christen gasps at the feeling of tobin fully inside her, neither of them moving while they enjoy the feeling of one another so intimately. 

Tobin looks up and catches christens eyes, christen gives a nod for tobin to move, words not able to come to her with her mind so heavily clouded with desire. 

Tobin begins to slide in and out of christen, gently at first before picking up the pace until christens big ass is bouncing against the wall with each thrust. The sounds of moaning, slapping skin and splashing water fills the bathroom, steam from the water rising up around them.

Christen is nearly panting by now, struggling for breath with tobin filling her up so good with every thrust into her. "Fuckk I'm close" she warns tobin, her wetness seeping out from around tobins meaty cock. She is so close to another powerful orgasm. 

"I'm close too baby" tobin admits, clenching her jaw, trying to hold on as long as possible to help christen reach her own orgasm too. 

A few harder thrusts later and christen yelps, her pussy clenching around tobins dick, squeezing it as she lets out a river of juices, crying out from the intense pleasure.

The feeling of christens tight walls spasming around her sends tobin over the edge shortly after and she begins filling christen with a big warm load, groaning with each pulse of her emptying balls. Christen moans, feeling tobin filling her up, her own orgasm beginning to subside. Tobin rests inside christen, leaning forward to bury her head in the crook of her neck, waiting for her breathing and heart rate to recover. Christen's hands rub tobins back, appreciating the toned muscle, silently thanking her. "Wow" tobin whispers, gently pulling put of christens pussy, some of their combined juices dripping out afterwards. 

"That was amazing" christen responds, her voice deeper than usual and a little shaky.

"I guess we should actually clean ourselves now that we have made even more of a mess" tobin laughs, lowering christen onto her legs, holding her steady while she regains her balance after the intense sex.

"Yeah we probably should" Christen giggles reaching out to grab some body lotion to help clean up tobins body and massage her girlfriends tired muscles, occasionally kissing passionately before tobin returns the favour. 

After cleaning up and washing they get out the shower and move into the bedroom, kissing the whole way, bumping into walls and various bits of furniture as they make out heavily. 

"Tobin" christen whines, breaking the kiss, wanting to reward her girl for the game earlier. 

She sinks to her knees in front of Tobin, her fingertips lightly grazing over tobins balls, looking up at her with her perfect green eyes the whole time. Tobin gasps and bites her lip, suppressing a moan while christen continues to tease her, her fingers now teasingly running up and down her hard, throbbing shaft. "Chris baby...please" tobin whimpers, totally at the mercy of her girl. Christen takes the hint and licks the underside of tobins cock before taking the head in her mouth, gently sucking on it and then swirling her tongue around it which causes tobins breath to hitch. "Ohhh god" tobin groans, her hands moving the hair from christens face, holding it back for her. Christen takes encouragement from tobins groans and begin to worship tobins cock with her mouth, bobbing up and down on it with enthusiasm, occasionally reaching up to lightly squeeze and massage her balls. Tobins breathing becomes heavier and heavier as christen sucks and strokes her cock, pumping furiously at her shaft now. Tobin feels her balls tighten "fuck baby I'm gonna cum" she cries out just as the floodgates open and she begins to shoot spurts of jizz into christens waiting mouth. Christen eagerly swallows her prize, looking up at tobin with her beautiful eyes the whole time, the eye contact making tobin cum even harder. "Shit" tobin groans after she finishes, pulling out of christens mouth. "You keep getting better at this" she grins at christen who stands up and immediately pulls her in for another passionate kiss. Tobin guides christen towards the bed, pushing her against it, her hands roaming her body before she finally breaks the kiss and turns christen around, bending her over. "You know I hate it when you make me beg" tobin remind christen, referring to the teasing before the mind-blowing blowjob. "Oops, sorry daddy" christen giggles, clearly having pushed her buttons on purpose. 

Suddenly and without warning tobin brings a slap down onto christens presented ass.

"Fuck!!" Christen cries out, not expecting the blow to her butt. 

Tobin brings down another slap, this time to the other cheek, she watches that big ass jiggle and lets out a small moan at the sight. Christen hears the moan and gives her butt a little wiggle, teasing tobin even further. She can feel her thighs becoming sticky with her arousal, her pussy dripping from being so turned on by the spanking she is receiving. Tobin continues to rain down slaps, marvelling at the incredible sight of christens ass jiggling and slowly turning a shade of red. Finally she steps back to appreciate her work, grinning widely as she takes in the sight of christen submitting to her so eagerly. 

"Tobin...please...fuck...I need you in me" christen begs, in between heavy breaths caused by the spanking. 

Tobin is more than happy to comply, lining up with christens soaking pussy and pushing inside, burying herself in the tight warmth of her girlfriend. They both let out loud moans at the intimate feeling of each other, tobins hands reach out to grip christens hips, allowing her to begin thrusting inside her girlfriends pussy. 

"Always so tight" tobin groans, feeling christens velvety walls constantly squeezing around her cock, sending waves of pleasure through her body. 

"Harder toby, please. Fuck me" christen whimpers, demanding more from the woman currently thrusting into her needy pussy. Tobin takes the demand on board and begins to speed up until she is pounding christens pussy, her thighs slapping against christens big butt, the bed knocking against the wall. "I'm close" christen warns, her pussy constricting around tobins cock which brings her girlfriend to the edge as well. "I'm gonna cum" tobin yells just before she feels her cock pulsing, flooding christens tight pussy with her cum, filling her up which in turn sends christen over the edge with a loud cry, she collapses down onto the bed, unable to hold herself up. Tobin gently holds her, still buried inside her warmth, their juices dripping from around her softening cock. "I got you baby" Tobin whispers, pulling out and helping christen onto the bed properly. "I love you" christen tells her, in post orgasm bliss, totally lost in her own world. "I love you too" tobin replies, cuddling up behind christen, pulling the sheets over them. She kisses christens neck and collarbone, whispering sweet nothings before they both drift off. 

* * *

Tobin wakes up to sunlight peeking from the corners of the curtain. She groans feeling morning wood pressing against her girlfriends ass, she tries to shift and get more comfortable but this only results in making things worse. 

Christen lets out a small groan and turns her head to look at tobin. "Sorry" tobin sheepishly apologises for the issue, her fingers tracing patterns on christens stomach. 

"Its ok. Need a hand?" Christen asks with a small smirk, turning fully to face tobin, her hand reaching down to gently grip tobin's painfully hard cock. "Didn't get enough last night huh?" She teases, slowly stroking tobins cock, she runs a finger over the slit, moaning when she discovers precum building up which she smears on tobins cock, lubricating it a little more. Tobin moans, resting her head on the pillow, enjoying the feelings christen is causing her with her skilled hand. "Keep going baby" tobin encourages her, the softness of christens hand doing wonders for her. Christen gives tobins cock a small squeeze before looking up at her with a little grin. "Want more?" She asks, which immediately draws an eager nod from tobin. Tobin rolls on top of her and enters her pussy, not wasting any time in making love to her girl. There is no rush this time, both of them happy to allow the pace to be drawn out, enjoying the intimacy and love in the moment. Tobin continued thrusting, feeling a pressure growing in her balls, christens hand having already worked her close. "I'm not gonna last long baby" tobin whispers, continuing her motions, feeling herself getting closer and closer. "Cum for me baby" christen tells her, looking up at tobin with adorable puppy eyes. The request and the look from christen sends tobin over the edge and she begins to empty herself inside christen with a low groan, in turn causing christen to moan at the feeling of tobin cumming inside her, a feeling she will never tire of. When Tobin finishes cumming she slowly withdraws and rolls back onto her side, cuddling up to christen once more. "Thanks baby" she kisses christen lovingly. "No problem, anytime." Christen giggles after the kiss, wiggling back into tobins embrace, getting comfortable again before they both nod off to sleep once again in each others arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest anything else you want me to write

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request anything for me to write and check out my other works!


End file.
